


The Avengers And I

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Series: Random fics [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: My attempt on crack, Other, Romance, chat room, girl talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decided to start a chat room with the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) started a chat room.  
SmexySwagLord is now online.  
"Are u fcking srs."-(Y/N)  
"What?"  
"Ur name"-(Y/N)  
(Y/N)'s name has been changed into JudgementalGirl  
CaptainAmerica is now online.  
"Hey Cap."-JudgementalGirl  
"Hello, (Y/N)."-CaptainAmerica  
CaptainAmerica's name has been changed into Capsicle.  
TheHulk is now online.  
"Wtf Tony."-JudgementalGirl  
"Hehe :3."-SmexySwagLord  
SmexySwagLord's name has been changed into ManWhore.  
"Heyyyyy guys."-TheHulk  
"U r dead (Y/N)"-ManWhore  
"Hi Bruce."-JudgementalGirl  
IggyAzalea is now online.  
"Hi Nat."-Capsicle  
"Hi Iggeh Iggeh"-JudgementalGirl  
"Hello Iggy."-ManWhore  
"Hello Natasha"-TheHulk  
"Who the f changed my name into a fake piece of ass."-IggyAzalea  
"That would be ManWhore here."-JudgementalGirl  
JudgementalGirl's name has been changed into NickiMinaj.  
"Okay who the f is that."-NickiMinaj  
"Have some big booty guys."-TheHulk  
TheHulk's name has been changed into ShyPerv.  
"Wow."-NickiMinaj  
BirdBrain is now online.  
"Thor is the only one missing."-Capsicle  
"Hi gais."-BirdBrain  
"Y aren't u bothered by ur name."-IggyAzalea  
"Yeah y"-NickiMinaj  
"We are the illuminati of booty"-BirdBrain  
"Pls no wait u hve been watching Bart Baker."-ShyPerv  
"Whut Clint?"-Capsicle  
"Woah didn't kno he was into dos"-ManWhore  
"Oh god Tony who changed ur name"-BirdBrain  
"That would be me ;)"-NickiMinaj  
"Awesome"-Birdbrain  
FineAssMeat is now online.  
"Wtf."-IggyAzalea  
"Wat."-NickiMinaj  
"Who"-BirdBrain  
"*chokes*"-Capsicle  
"Hehehe hi Thor"-ManWhore  
"Tony u dead tonite"-ShyPerv  
"Yes he is right."-FineAssMeat  
"Dayuuuumm Thor lemme change that"-NickiMinaj  
FineAssMeat's name has been changed into Poptarts.  
"What."-Poptarts  
"Ur v welcome."-IggyAzalea  
KatyBerry is now online.  
"Hi guys."-KatyBerry  
"Hi Kate."-Capsicle  
"Btw Steve u owe me a Ferrero"-KatyBerry  
"Did u mean Ferrari"-NickiMinaj  
"Oh right."  
KatyBerry is now offline  
"Can I go now?"-ManWhore  
"No bitch u gonna watch Bruce and Nat dance Anaconda"-BirdBrain  
"Hehe"-ShyPerv  
"Please no"-Poptarts  
"I did not agree to thiz."-IggyAzalea  
"Deez nuts"-ShyPerv  
"I need to go midgardians buh bye bitches Tyra Banks is calling me"-Poptarts  
Poptarts is now offline.  
"Oh shit hide."-ShyPerv  
"Wut y"-IggyAzalea  
ShyPerv is now offline.  
"Maybe thor kiking his ass"-ManWhore  
"Hey steve can we play Guess the lyrics"-NickiMinaj  
"No we play guess the lyrics"-IggyAzalea  
"Fine if u get 20 points I aint spilling ur secret."-NickiMinaj  
"Guys wut is it"-BirdBrain  
"Pls"-Capsicle  
"Wid cherry on top"-ManWhore  
"No."-IggyAzalea  
IggyAzalea is now offline.  
NickiMinaj is now offline.  
"Gotta watch bootiz"-ManWhore  
ManWhore is now offline.  
"U and me Clint."-ShyPerv  
BirdBrain is now offline.  
"Shit. No."-ShyPerv  
ShyPerv is now offline.  
"Guys."-Capsicle  
"No."-Capsicle  
"Plz."-Capsicle  
"Where r u"-Capsicle  
Capsicle is now offline.  
\---  
Private Messaging between Natasha and (Y/N).  
"1) My heart's a stereo, it ____."-(Y/N)  
"Plays?"-Natasha  
"Oh my god u suck"-(Y/N)  
"And u swallow."-Natasha  
"And u spit."-(Y/N)  
"Fuck"-Natasha  
"My IQ is gettinh lower. Bye gurl"-(Y/N)  
"Bye."-Natasha


	2. Chatroom 2

(Y/N) started a chatroom.  
Tony is now online.  
Bruce is now online.  
Natasha is now online.  
"Guys."-(Y/N)  
Steve is now online.  
"Hello."-Steve  
Tony's name has been changed into Tinkerbell.  
":3"-(Y/N)  
"Nicki r we gonna continue the guess d lyrics"-Natasha  
Natasha's name has been changed into IggyAzalea.  
(Y/N)'s name has been changed into NickiMinaj.  
Bruce's name has been changed into CharliXCX.  
"IM SO FANCY!"-NickiMinaj  
"Can you taste this gold?"-Tinkerbell  
"I'm in the fat lane"-CharliXCX  
"...?"-Steve  
Steve's name has been changed into Madonna.  
"LIKE A VIRGIN!"-NickiMinaj  
"WhOOO!!!"-Tinkerbell  
"Touched for the very first time!"-IggyAzalea  
Loki is now online.  
"Who dat who dat"-IggyAzalea  
Loki has been kicked out.  
"Fck yea"-Tinkerbell  
Clint is now online.  
"Hi"-Madonna  
"Y r der so mny singers here"-Clint  
Clint's name has been changed into EdSheeran.  
"I fcking love thinking out loud"-IggyAzalea  
"How mature."-EdSheeran  
"Very."-Madonna  
"At least I'm a fairy"-Tinkerbell  
Tinkerbell's name has been changed into Britney Spears.  
"Womanizer baby woo woo ah"-NickiMinaj  
"Dayum"-CharliXCX  
"So legit"-EdSheeran  
"Big big booty y u got a big booty"-BritneySpears  
"Hey b thankful cuz Britney is a good singer"-IggyAzalea  
"Y am I left out?"-Madonna  
Kate is now online.  
Thor is now online.  
"Hello friends."-Thor  
Thor's name has been changed into TaylorSwift.  
"You never go out of style."-BritneySpears  
"I must admit, Thor looks like the Elf in The Hobbit"-Kate  
"Oh rlly?"-NickiMinaj  
"Blank space bby and I got ur name"-CharliXCX  
"Death note taylor is talking bout death note"-EdSheeran  
"Steve u owe me a Ferrari"-Kate  
"Does this mean I have to work at Starbucks"-Madonna  
"Steve is that u"-Kate  
"Yes"-Madonna  
"Y r u guys so mean"-Kate  
Kate is now offline.  
"Yes."-IggyAzalea  
"I'm not mean"-BritneySpears  
"We are not"-CharliXCX  
"Hey guys do u still wanna go to the water park"-NickiMinaj  
"Y'all go without me"-EdSheeran  
"Good bye guys Asgard needs me."-TaylorSwift  
TaylorSwift is now offline.  
"Aww..."-BritneySpears  
"Gonna miss u Taylor"-EdSheeran  
"Taylor's music is good"-NickiMinaj  
"I thought Taylor Lauthner is an actor"-IggyAzalea  
"I ment taylor swift"-NickiMinaj  
"Do u guys watch Twilight"-CharliXCX  
"No"-BritneySpears  
"I am so confused"-Madonna  
Madonna is now offline.  
"Poor guy"-BritneySpears  
"He was quite frozen"-CharliXCX  
"Oh shit"-IggyAzalea  
"LET IT GO LET IT GO CANT HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE"-NickiMinaj  
"Could you please staph it"-EdSheeran  
"DO YOU WANT SOME EXPOSITION?SOME INFORMATION THROUGH A SONG!"-NickiMinaj  
";-;"-BritneySpears  
"U watching Honest Trailers"-CharliXCX  
"Ye its girls night out"-IggyAzalea  
"We rewatched Frozen five times and the honest trailer three times"-NickiMinaj  
"Did u hear"-EdSheeran  
"Whut"-BritneySpears  
"Hetalia is getting a new season"-EdSheeran  
"HOLY FUCK YES I LOVE HETALIA I WANT TO HUG YALL"-NickiMinaj  
"...."-IggyAzalea  
"We watched the whole season of Beautiful World -_-"-CharliXCX  
"Is it good?"-BritneySpears  
"Yeah I guess"-CharliXCX  
NickiMinaj is now offline.  
"Holy shit she's gonna kill me bye"-CharliXCX  
CharliXCX is now offline.  
"U and me Birdbrain"-BritneySpears  
"Ew get away"-EdSheeran  
IggyAzalea is now offline.  
EdSheeran is now offline.  
Madonna is now online.  
"HI CAPSICLE"-BritneySpears  
"Where is everybody"-Madonna  
"Uh gone?"-BritneySpears  
"Oh then I'm gonna say I love you"-Madonna  
"Aw sweetie I love you too"-BritneySpears  
"Wanna make out?"-Madonna  
"Sure Cap"-BritneySpears  
BritneySpears is now offline.  
Madonna is now offline.  
IggyAzalea is now online.  
"Wtf we have homos here."-IggyAzalea  
IggyAzalea is now offline.


	3. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pottervengers AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Role-playing!Avengers. Might not be cracky enough.

(Y/N) started a role-play.  
Tony is now online.  
Bruce is now online.  
Natasha is now online.  
Loki is now online.  
"Yo yo what the fuck"-(Y/N)  
Loki has been kicked out.  
Thor is now online.  
Steve is now online.  
Clint is now online.  
"Are y'all here?"-(Y/N)  
"What are we roleplaying."-Steve  
"Harry Potter. Oh wait Steve doesn't know it. Just play along."-(Y/N)  
"Oh shit is this literate"-Tony  
"Yep"-Natasha  
"Hmm...Bruce you start"-(Y/N)  
"Can we not be literate."-Bruce  
"Fine."-(Y/N)  
Vision is now online.  
Pietro is now online.  
Wanda is now online.  
"Hey guys."-(Y/N)  
"Privet. What r we rping?"-Pietro  
"Harry Potter"-Wanda  
Ultron is now online.  
"Hello, my friends."-Ultron  
"Holy shit Ben is here."-Clint  
Ultron has been kicked out.  
"So uh can we sort. Y'all can't go to Gryffindor"-Natasha  
Kate is now online.  
"I'm a Hufflepuff."-Kate  
"YES! Can you sort for us?"-Bruce  
"Sure. Bruce, Steve are Hufflepuffs."-Kate  
"Hehe"-(Y/N)  
"What"-Bruce  
"What r Hufflepuffs"-Steve  
"Natasha,Vision,Wanda r Claws"-Kate  
"Fck ye"-Natasha  
"Oh"-Vision  
"Tony, Pietro, (Y/N) r Slytherins."-Kate  
"OH SO IM THE BAD GUY?"-Tony  
"Suck it up"-Natasha  
"Draco..."-(Y/N)  
"DRACO IS MINE."-Kate  
"Uh y am I the only Gryffindor?"-Clint  
"Oh my god so sorry"-Kate  
"I'm in Gryffindor?"-Thor  
"Y r the Gryffindors only two"-Natasha  
"I have a grudge against Gryffindors. Begin, Bruce"-Kate  
"I was chilling in the Common room when Kate slid inside happily"-Bruce  
"'HEY! PROFESSOR FILCH IS SICK AND MRS NORRIS IS SICK YALL CAN GO OUT!!"-Kate  
"Professor Filch???"-Steve  
"Oh fine Steve u can be a first year"-(Y/N)  
"LETS GO INSIDE COMMON ROOMS IVE HACKED THEM ALL"-Kate  
"Meanwhile in Slytherins"-Tony  
"'What r we doing we should be outside now'"-Pietro  
"'It would portray us as bad ppl'"-(Y/N)  
"'Fuck we're Slytherins we are Voldemort's followers'"-Tony  
"..."-(Y/N)  
"*Meanwhile in Ravenclaw*"-Wanda  
"'THIS IS ME THIS IS REAL IM EXACTLY WHAT IM SUPPOSED TO BE NOW!'"-Natasha  
"Natasha could you please keep quiet I am trying to figure out how to whoop Snape's ass."-Vision  
"Yea I need to figure out how to whoop Mrs. Norris' ass."-Wanda  
"NOW LET THE LIGHT, SHINE ON ME!!!"-Natasha  
"Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower"-Thor  
"Hey can u see Natasha in der"-Clint  
"U guys r so boring *turns into an owl and flies away*"-Kate  
"Shoot."-Natasha  
"We were not able to satisfy her..prepare your anuses."-Tony


	4. Chatroom 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments highly appreciated. Thanks.

Tony started a chatroom.  
Steve is now online.  
(Y/N) is now online.  
Bruce is now online.  
Clint is now online.  
Thor is now online.  
Natasha is now online.  
"Hello."-(Y/N)  
"Hi (Y/N)"-Natasha  
Wanda is now online.  
"Can I talk to (Y/N)."-Wanda  
"Hey Wandadude"-Tony  
"Being the typical bitch"-Clint  
"Sure Wanda"-(Y/N)  
(Y/N) is now offline.  
Wanda is now offline.  
"Maybe girl problems idek"-Bruce  
"Maybe mens prob"-Tony  
"Tony u shit"-Natasha  
Thor is now offline.  
Tony's name has been changed into Dipshit.  
"Hahahaha"-Bruce  
"Very funny"-Dipshit  
Natasha's name has been changed into Shit.  
"Fuck you."-Shit  
Pietro is now online.  
"Hello."-Pietro  
"Hi Piet."-Steve  
"Have u seen Wanda"-Pietro  
"She just talked with (Y/N)"-Dipshit  
"Oh shit"-Pietro  
"Kiddo go to sleep its 2 am"-Dipshit  
Pietro is now offline.  
(Y/N) is now online.  
Kate is now online.  
"Heyyyy (Y/N)."-Kate  
"What was your interval about"-Steve  
"Yeah Pietro was looking for his sis"-Shit  
"U guys r so dumb"-Kate  
"Staph"-(Y/N)  
Kate is now offline.  
"Can we do the asdf movie"-Shit  
"Woah"-(Y/N)  
"Dipshit changed it."-Shit  
"I should give you a trampoline cuz u always jump 2 conlusions"-Dipshit  
"Yea we can redo asdf movie"-Bruce  
"Guys pls wat is dis"-Steve  
"Slr Steve watch it on YouTube"-Clint  
"No Steve watch it on YouPorn"-Dipshit  
"Steve don't u dare"-Shit  
"Steve no"-(Y/N)  
Steve is now offline.  
"Tony u shit"-Clint  
"We shouldve said watch PewDiePie"-(Y/N)   
"He won't stop after dat"-Bruce  
"LOOK AT HOW CUTE MY DOG IS"-Shit  
"Pft the antifreeze chal"-(Y/N)  
"LOOK HOW CUTE MY OTHER DOG IS!"-Dipshit  
Nick is now online.  
"Holy fck."-(Y/N)  
(Y/N) is now offline.  
"Agents what are you doing?"-Nick  
"Hey u bimbo wat r u doing"-Dipshit  
Nick has been kicked out.  
"Tony prepare"-Clint  
(Y/N) is now online.  
"Wat happened."-(Y/N)  
"Tony kicked Fury out."-Shit  
"Oh sweet"-(Y/N)  
Steve is now online.  
"Hello Mine Turtle"-Steve  
"Holy fck he did watch it"-Bruce  
"Hello"-Clint  
"U gotta help me man my tie is evil and its gonna kill me"-Shit  
"*walks away*"-Clint  
"Please don't hurt me"-Dipshit  
"Mwahahah"-(Y/N)  
"Who parked their car on my sandwich?"-Shit  
"I did"-Dipshit  
"Tony u shit"-Bruce  
"Hahahahhahahah"-(Y/N)  
"Mm yum"-Steve  
"Oh no WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"-Bruce  
"Oh no"-Steve  
"THE PAIN ITS UNBEARABLE"-(Y/N)  
"What have I done"-Dipshit  
"I HAVE A WIFE AND FAMILY TELL THEM I LOVE THEM"-Shit  
"Daddy!"-Clint  
"No!"-(Y/N)  
"No!!!!"-Shit  
"*splop*"-Steve  
"HEHEHEHE"-(Y/N)  
"Haha and they said I could never teach a llama to drive"-Dipshit  
"MEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH"-Shit  
"No llama no!"-Bruce  
"MEEEEEeeeee"-Clint  
"Desmond the Moon Bear!"-(Y/N)  
"How did I get here?"-Steve  
"The end."-Bruce  
"Sir, I'm afraid to say you have a severe case of"-(Y/N)  
"Baby voice."-Dipshit  
"SAIDIHAUDOUBSJRUW"-Shit  
"....."-Steve  
"I wonder if my pony could fly."-Clint  
"Tenununun"-Dipshit  
"Oh"-Bruce  
"ITS A MAGICAL PONY FLYING THROUGH THE SKY"-(Y/N)  
"Shoot it down"-Steve  
"Pwooo"-Shit  
"Honey why is the baby on fire?"-Dipshit  
"BUY ME MORE JEWELRY"-(Y/N)  
"My boyfriend said that I am the prettiest girl in the world"-Bruce  
"My boyfriend said that too"-Clint  
"There could only be one"-Shit  
Shit is now offline.  
Clint is now offline.  
"Wow did she kill him"-Bruce


	5. Chatroom uh 4 Girls Only

Kate started a chatroom.  
(Y/N) is now online.  
Pepper is now online.  
Natasha is now online.  
Wanda is now online.  
"GUYS GUYS BIG. NEWS."-Kate  
"What is it? New book?"-(Y/N)  
"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, (Y/N)!!!"-Kate  
"Uh, let me guess, _The Heir_ ?"-Natasha  
"YES! ITS SO SWOON WORTHY!"-Kate  
"And since you're such a bookworm, you finished it in a day."-Wanda  
"Nope. Uh, I came home at eleven o clock so I read it for uh an hour"-Kate  
"So you finished it the next day?"-Pepper  
"Yep. I think maybe four hours, because I finished it before I went to a luncheon"-Kate  
"Schweet. Sooo what happened?"-(Y/N)  
"Uh the daughter of America runs a selection?"-Kate  
"I think there's so much than that."-Wanda  
"U shit. Well, Princess Eadlyn dates most of the guys."-Kate  
"What makes it swoon-worthy?"-Natasha  
"Well, Eadlyn kissed Kile eight times, I think"-Kate  
"Who the f is Kile"-Natasha  
"Wow so desperate"-Pepper  
"People r rebelling against them. During the parade, they even threw fruits at Eadlyn"-Kate  
"So they're doing a Selection?"-(Y/N)  
"Yeah. Well, Henri, Erik, Kile and Hale makes me go ooohh"-Kate  
"La la la"-Wanda  
"Psh Wanda pls"-Natasha  
"You make a girl go oooo"-Pepper  
"No"-Natasha  
"I'm in love"-(Y/N)  
"Anyway, that's all. I squealed in the car and bookstore and uh home"-Kate  
"Well, you're such a big fan of books. No surprise there."-Natasha  
"The Siren will be released on Jan sixteen"-(Y/N)  
"And we don't know about The Happily Ever After"-Wanda  
"But THEA will be a compilation of the books. I have the trilogy and The Heir and read The Queen and The Favorite and uh the book with the Prince and Guard"-Kate  
"Yeah, but there will be a special epilogue there"-Pepper  
"I hope Mrs. Cass continues Eadlyn's story. If she doesn't, Wanda help me take over the Selection and make the princess choose Kile or Erik"-Kate  
"Yes"-Wanda  
"Still, I would buy THEA cuz yes."-Kate  
"Did you read Fifty Shades yet?"-Pepper  
"Hey Kate's still fourteen"-Natasha  
"Yes."-Wanda  
"I wanna read it"-Kate  
"Kate no"-(Y/N)  
"Fine, but my wishlist for all years are books k"-Kate  
"Do you still wanna buy Harry Potter?"-Natasha  
"Uhhh I still have The Selection"-Kate  
"Ye but that will be next year. And you buy books every month"-Natasha  
"Not to mention you're still reading your sis Ranger's Apprentice"-Wanda  
"Yeah how is it"-(Y/N)  
"I'm still in Book 9"-Kate  
"So? HP?"-Natasha  
"I have The Rose Society on October"-Kate  
"Oh ye your The Young Elites trilogy"-Pepper  
"I love Marie Lu's books"-Natasha  
"I haven't read them"-(Y/N)  
"Well uh good night guys"-Kate  
"Good night Kate"-Natasha  
Kate is now offline.  
Tony is now online.  
"Holy fk"-(Y/N)  
Tony has been kicked out.


	6. Chatroom 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh sorry for last chapter I was just so excited and swoony. Comments and kudos much appreciated.  
> Guys, do you hate it when I include myself?

Tony started a chatroom  
(Y/N) is now online.  
Thor is now online.  
Natasha is now online.  
"FOLLOW ME ON YOUPORN"-(Y/N)  
"Whut (Y/N)"-Natasha  
Steve is now online.  
Clint is now online.  
"Wtf"-Clint  
"LOOK HOW CUTE MY DOG IS"-(Y/N)  
"LOOK HOW CUTE MY OTHER DOG IS"-Tony  
"DO I HAVE A SOUL?"-Natasha  
"Uh I mean"-Steve  
"THE ANSWER IS UNDERWEAR!!"-Thor  
";-; guys what did u eat"-Clint  
"BUY A LOT OF IT!!"-Tony  
"ACTUALLY BUY ALL OF IT"-(Y/N)  
"Plz gais"-Clint  
"Deez nuts"-Natasha  
"THE TIME HAS COME"-Thor  
"WE WILL START WITH NORWAY"-(Y/N)  
"WE WILL INVADE NORWAY AT DAWN"-Tony  
"LONG LIVE THE BROS"-Steve  
"Wait Steve when did u bcome a Bro?"-(Y/N)  
Bruce is now online.  
"Ever since I showed him"-Bruce  
Kate is now online.  
"Oh my gawd guys the cat next door is so annoying"-Kate

"Can you blender it?"-Tony  
"Oh my gawd Tony Stark"-Steve  
"Oh uh Nat I've got great news!"-Kate  
"Uhuh that's Kiera Cass again?"-(Y/N)  
"Of course it is, (Y/N)."-Natasha  
"I really thought THEA is the collection of all three. Turns out it's the paperback of the novellas with plus three chapters and a novella with Celeste ;)"-Kate  
"Guys what are you talking about?"-Clint  
"You didn't chat with us"-Tony  
"Yeah was this yesterday's?"-Steve  
"Go on Kate. I have a feeling you have more."-Natasha  
"Anyway, the Selection's up to five books. The fifth book is in the making and uh the end of Eadlyn's Selection"-Kate  
"I'm guessing you're gonna cry next year?"-(Y/N)  
"Yep. I can't believe I'm watching a series end before my very own eyes. I cried enough during The One, but this...DORK DIARIES IS OPEN ENDED DAMMIT"-Kate  
"Woah you read Dork Diaries?"-Bruce  
"Bruh"-Tony  
"So that's why you were sobbing last year"-Clint  
"Oh uh I have Thea Stilton"-Kate  
"YOU STILL READ THOSE"-(Y/N)  
"I bought it on Dec.13,2013 dammit. And besides, I love illustrations"-Kate  
"Isn't THEA illustrated?"-Natasha  
"Yep"-Kate  
"Guys what is this THEA thing r u planning to attack SHIELD"-Steve  
"*ignores*"-Kate  
"You've still got a whoop ass book on October. THEA would be next year."-Natasha  
"Oh and uh I read the Selection"-(Y/N)  
"How was it?"-Bruce  
"Its Hunger Games without bloodshed"-(Y/N)  
"Bruh there is bloodshed bruh. And uh Hunger Games is Battle Royale American style"-Kate  
"YOU WATCHED BATTLE ROYALE"-Tony  
"Nuh but I read the book"-Kate  
"WHERE DO YOU GET THAT BOOK I THOUGHT IT WAS BANNED"-Clint  
"..."-Steve  
"I borrowed from my sister's friend."-Kate  
"WHERE DID SHE GET THAT"-Natasha  
"Idk but my school banned it lol"-Kate  
"That is justice."-(Y/N)  
"Hey its a good book"-Kate  
"HOW MANY MINUTES ARE THERE IN A YEAR"-Bruce  
"525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear"-Kate  
"525,600 minutes, how do you measure measure a year"-Clint  
"In daylights, in sunsets"-(Y/N)  
"In midnights, in cups of coffee"-Steve  
"In inches, in miles"-Bruce  
"In laughter, in strife"-Tony  
"HE HAD IT COMING HE HAD IT COMING"-Kate  
"Uh guys did you know about a cat piano?"-Natasha  
"Is it the one that impales needles on their tails?"-Clint  
"Uh actually it just pulls"-Tony  
"Oh uh buh bye guys gotta finish my mango"-Kate


	7. Bruh.

Kate: Hey guys. I just wanted you to know that I highly appreciate kudos and comments. I have said that uh I dunno one time? Actually, I wanted to say a lot, but Nat here is kicking my butt.  
Natasha: You wrote a fanfic.  
Kate: Yeah...anyway! I might be putting ALL fanfics on hold. And uh if I lose my euphoria and motivation here, I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS QUICKLY. And since I have school, I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS QUICKLY.   
Natasha: Poor kid.  
Kate: Oh uh so temporary stop. Hiatus. I also need inspiration because I know some of you are getting tired of my book rants ever since I got The Heir and squealed about KiDlyn nonstop. LACK FANFICS BRUH. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the Avengers And I. Leave a comment, kudos and uh a Bookmark if you truly appreciated it. I'm not forcing you or anything, just give kudos to those who deserve it.  
Bitch Kate: ACTUALLY, LEAVE THE THREE ON ALL OF MY STORIES.  
Kate: Bruh.  
Natasha: Bruh.  
Kate: Anyhoo, good luck on life and uh hope that I get time and inspiration!  
All Three: Buh bye guys!


	8. ...Idk what to name dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gawd, oh my gawd. I am so sorry for putting up the hiatus note after I get 11 kudos *cries*. Here you are, since my Barbie won't uh work on the DVD player Imma go watch Frozen after this...

Fury started a chatroom.  
(Y/N) is now online.  
"Shit"-(Y/N)  
"Agent (L/N)"-Fury  
(Y/N) is now offline.  
"Y r u so mean to me"-Fury  
Tony is now online.  
"Hello Stark"-Fury  
Fury has been kicked out.  
Steve is now online.  
(Y/N) is now online.  
Natasha is now online.  
Bruce is now online.  
Legolas is now online.  
"Wait wait wait y is Legolas here"-Natasha  
"I have come to free your miserable heads"-Legolas  
"Ahahaha bimbo staph"-Bruce  
Legolas has been kicked out.  
Clint is now online.  
"How did uh what's the movie again character come here"-Tony  
Kate is now online.  
"Just like you're in a movie being played by RDJ"-Kate  
"Kate y"-(Y/N)  
"I am simply telling le truth"-Kate  
"Bruh y is there a movie with identical people"-Steve

"Yeah y"-Clint

"Uh bye guys I'm kicking yall out"-Kate  
....  
Kate: I accidentally posted this now I just realized I have a chapter 8 draft ;-; sorry for the super short chapter I'm gonna do chapter 8.


	9. Brave

(Y/N) started a chatroom.  
"I wanna see you be brave"-(Y/N)  
"Just wanna see you I just wanna see you"-(Y/N)  
"Everybody's been there"-(Y/N)  
"Don't run stop holding your tongue"-(Y/N)  
Tony is now online.  
"Honestly, I wanna see you be brave"-(Y/N)  
"(Y/N) what r u doing"-Tony  
"Let your words be anything but empty"-(Y/N)  
"Say what you wanna say and let the words fall out"-(Y/N)  
"(Y/N) what"-Tony  
"I wanna see you be brave see you be brave"-(Y/N)  
Steve is now online.  
Clint is now online.  
"I always need a time on my own"-(Y/N)  
"?"-Tony  
"What's happening"-Steve  
"My playlist is on shuffle. WHEN YOURE GONE THE FACE I CAME TO KNOW I MISSING TOO"-(Y/N)  
"And make it okay, I miss you"-Clint  
"Bruh high five"-(Y/N)  
Natasha is now online.  
Bruce is now online.  
"When you walk away I count the steps that I take"-(Y/N)  
"When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day"-Natasha  
"I know we were yeaaaaayehahh"-(Y/N)  
"Oooh for the way you change my plans"-(Y/N)  
"Oh my gawd I luv that song"-Bruce  
"You're the best thing I've never knew I needed"-Natasha  
"For the way you're something that I've never wanna choose"-Clint  
"SO WHEN YOU WERE HERE I HAD NO IDEA"-Tony  
"You're the best thing I never knew I needed"-(Y/N)  
"Lifes a been a happily ever after"-Clint  
"I must admit you were not a part of my book"-Bruce  
"Oiohhh"-Natasha  
"U r so high"-(Y/N)  
"So now its so clear I need you here"-Bruce  
"So unexpectedly undeniably happier"-Clint  
"Uh?"-Steve  
"Said I needed"-(Y/N)  
"I had no idea"-Clint  
"Best thing that I needed"-Bruce  
"I need you here"-Tony  
"Bruh its done"-(Y/N)  
"Let's try to sing the lyrics we provided"-Natasha  
"*sings*"-(Y/N)  
"Oh my gawd Halo is next"-(Y/N)  
"Remember those walls I built"-Clint  
"Standing the light of your halo"-Tony  
"Is the risk that I'm taking"-Bruce  
"Baby I can feel your halo"-Tony  
"Baby I can feel your halo"-Clint  
"Halo Halo halo Halo"-Natasha  
"Hit me like a ray of sun"-(Y/N)  
"Swore I never fall again"-Natasha  
"Its like I've been awaken"-Bruce  
"I'm never gonna search you out"-Tony  
"YOU KNOW YOURE MY SAVING GRACE"-Clint  
"?"-Steve  
"Guys"-Steve  
"Halo Can see your Halo Halo Halo Halo"-Tony  
"Its ending bruh"-(Y/N)  
"Awhoooo Halooooooooo"-Natasha  
"Bruh I'm next to you"-Natasha  
"*high fives*"-(Y/N)  
"Let's pass it and see the next song"-Natasha  
*after 1 minute*  
"Halo halo halo"-Natasha  
"Haloooo"-Bruce  
"Wats next"-Tony  
"Oh my gawd to the left to the left"-Natasha  
"To the left everything you own the box to the left"-(Y/N)  
"Sending in the front yard"-Bruce  
Steve is now offline.  
"Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute baby"-Natasha  
"You're irreplaceable!"-(Y/N)  
"Cus she was untrue"-Clint  
"Hurry up before your taxi leaves."-Tony  
"Why'd you change it"-Natasha  
"Bruh I don't like this song"-(Y/N)  
"It has like one minute left"-Natasha  
"How about I'll be nothing?"-Tony  
"I won't lose a wink of sleep"-(Y/N)  
"I thought the name of this song was 'To The Left'"-Bruce  
"Bruce u idiot"-(Y/N)  
"Ew Bruno Mars"-Natasha  
"What is it?"-Tony  
"Hm when I was your man"-(Y/N)  
"You wanna play All Of Me?"-(Y/N)  
"No"-Clint  
"Now my babys dancing"-Natasha  
Kate is now online.  
"My fic stop being sawi"-Kate  
"Sawi?"-(Y/N)  
"Heartbroken and bitter"-Kate  
"Its not bitter"-Natasha  
"I shouldve bought you flowers"-Bruce  
"See? Bitter."-Kate  
Kate is now offline.  
"But she's dancing with another man"-Bruce  
"Staph"-Natasha  
"Nooo"-(Y/N)  
"Holy shit u changed it shit"-(Y/N)  
"What would I do without your smile"-Natasha  
"All of me?"-Tony  
"Yep"-Natasha  
"Natasha you shit."-(Y/N)  
"Hehe"-Natasha  
"ALLL OF MEEEE"-Bruce  
"LOves All Of YoU"-Clint  
"Give your all to me"-Tony  
"Hmph"-(Y/N)  
"Cuz I give you ALLL"-Natasha  
"You fucking changed it"-Natasha  
"Of course"-(Y/N)  
"WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER"-Natasha  
"Then you come around and say, baby"-(Y/N)  
"Ooooo"-Tony  
"This time, I'm telling you"-Bruce  
"Weeee are never ever ever getting back together"-Clint  
"BUT WEE"-(Y/N)  
"Like, ever"-Natasha  
"I'm really gonna miss you"-(Y/N)  
"Ooo"-Natasha  
"This time, I'm telling you you fuck"-(Y/N)


	10. Get Drunk and Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh uh not a chatroom.

You sat on a stool, your head on the bar. Clint took a seat next to you which was a big mistake. You raised your shot and picked out the ice cubes and threw it at him. You missed some, since you were wasted, but Clint dodged it.

"Bruuuuuhhh," you slurred, slamming the shot glass down and taking off your stilletto. "Youuu cannnt get enough of my foot." You shoved the heels at him.

"Haha, you are so drunk." Clint commented, giving you your stilletto gently. You took it from him and pierced your shot glass, earning the attention of Tony. His eyes switched between the broken shot glass and you. You waved at him.

"Heeyyy Tony! I am Baymax, your personal NICK FURY'S ASS!" You shrieked. Clint shook his head as the party went on. He slapped his hand on your back.

"Not bad for an 18 year old who had 7 shots and still up." He remarked and left you. You groaned and face-tabled again.  
\----  
"OH MY GOD CIEL FASTER!" You yelled from your bedroom door. Tony shook his head while Steve had pink dusted on his cheeks.

"Let's check her out." Natasha suggested. 

"Nah, maybe she's just humping her anime pillow." It was followed by your moan. You have been doing this for a long time now. "Maybe. Let's go."

They opened your bedroom door to see you staring at a snail who somehow got past. Your dog, Ciel, stood by silently. You have mistaken the snail for Ciel. Why did you moan? You had a box fall on you.

"Faaaaster bitch." You slurred again, finally passing out. The three of the Avengers shook their heads and closed the door, knowing you'll have a very bad hangover the next day.  
\---  
"WHO THE FUCK PUT A USED SANITARY NAPKIN IN MY COFFEE YOU BITCHES NIGGA NIPPLE SUCKING FAGGOTS!!!"


	11. I can't comprehend the following facts

Kate started a chatroom.  
Tony is now online.  
(Y/N) is now online.  
Natasha is now online.  
Bruce is now online.  
Steve is now online.  
Clint is now online.  
Thor is now online.  
Kate administered a closed chatroom and no one can get out.  
"Kate?"-(Y/N)  
"YOU SICK FUCKS."-Kate  
"What ails you Lady Kate?"-Thor  
"YOU ALL AIL ME!"-Kate  
"?"-Steve  
"YOU HAVE LIED TO ME!"-Kate  
"Oh shit Nat keep Bruce calm"-(Y/N)  
"Kate sweetie pls"-(Y/N)  
"What's the matter?"-Natasha  
"YOUR AGES ARE THE MATTER!"-Kate  
"Shit she uncovered the truth"-(Y/N)  
"YOU ARE ALL FICTIONAL CHARACTERS!"-Kate  
"Hun, we turned down our roles in the movie but apparently identical people took it."-Tony  
"YOUR AGES!"-Kate  
"HAVE YOU PEOPLE REALIZED YOUVE BEEN LUSTING AFTER A FIFTY YEAR OLD WHO PLAYED AS TONY STARK!?"-Kate  
Kate turned down the request.  
"Excuse me I'm like in my 30s."-Tony  
"RDJ IS FIFTY?!"-(Y/N)  
"What."-Tony  
"CHRIS HEMSWORTH IS YOUNGER THAN CHRIS EVANS!"-Kate  
"I am getting uncomfortable."-Steve  
"What is this?"-Thor  
"AND CHRIS H. HAS A WIFE!"-Kate  
"...?"-Steve  
"CHRIS EVANS DOESN'T!!!"-Kate  
"AND HES THIRTY THREE!!!"-Kate  
"Calm yo tits"-(Y/N)  
"Cap is like 95."-Tony  
"He looks like he's 27."-Clint  
"JEREMY IS 44"-Kate  
"Me?"-Clint  
"SCARLETT IS FORTY AND SHE HAS A HUSBAND AND LOOKS LIKE THIRTY!"-Kate  
"*sweatdrop*"-(Y/N)  
"AND MARK RUFFALO IS 40!!!"-Kate  
"Well you're supposed to accept that he did play in 13 Going 30."-(Y/N)  
"DO YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF THIS?!"-Kate  
"We are not real??"-Bruce  
"NO! IT MEANS I CANT DATE CHRIS EVANS!!"-Kate  
"..."-(Y/N)  
"R u fcking srs"-Tony  
"Wait...you want to date me?"-Steve  
"Kinda •///•"-Kate  
"YOURE FOURTEEN!!!"-Natasha  
"That's sick."-(Y/N)  
"..."-Thor  
"Oh my gawd."-Steve  
"Chris E. Looks like shxt irl he has a beard."-(Y/N)  
"Hey!"-Kate  
"Chris H. Is better."-(Y/N)  
"He has a wife y know."-Kate  
"And besides he looks like uh Orlando Bloom"-Kate  
"He does not! Orlando looks like a girl."-(Y/N)  
"So does Leonardo DiCaprio."-Kate  
"Did you know Leonardo played as Jack in Titanic?"-(Y/N)  
"Holy shit how"-Kate  
"Yep"-(Y/N)  
"You fuck"-Kate  
"Uhh guys?"-Tony  
"Wut?"-Kate  
"Why r u talking like we're not here?"-Clint  
"Because YOU ARE ALL FICTIONAL CHARACTERS I MEAN MORGAN FREEMAN DOES BETTER THAN YOU!"-Kate  
"Morgan Freeman pft did you rmember you kept on motivating people by acting as him?"-(Y/N)  
"Ye it worked"-Kate  
"Hehe Bruce Almighty."-Kate  
"Kate you are..."-Bruce


	12. Code Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...secret is out, people! I'm not anonymous anymore since my sis knows this and uh I gave away my name a few chapters ago. I'm Kate, yes, and I got my pseudo from the nickname my classmate gave me.  
> Anyway, happy reading. It's not a chatroom, but more like Code Red.

*~*Code Red*~*  
"Bruh," You started, glaring at the man who beat you in Mario Kart. "We are going to try Rainbow Road."

"Shit, (Y/N), please no. You'll just push me off the ledge." Tony pleaded. Steve watched the two of you with an amused face even though he doesn't get the controls. "I am so sorry I beat you."

"Psh, maybe sorry not sorry." Natasha said, not looking up from her computer. You whacked the controller-minus the wheel-on Tony, who flinched slightly.

"Oh come on!"

You chose your character and opened Rainbow Road. Tony decided to go with Baby Mario, while you went with Daisy. You narrowed your eyes at the screen as it count downed.

"Bitch please you will get pushed off." You hissed at the man, who audibly gulped. A few days ago, you marked a date on the calendar '(Y/N) with red, with Natasha days earlier from you. It turns out you were PMSing.

Cramps seized your body and you accidentally pushed a player off the road. You were 3rd place. You passed through a box and got three red shells. Bingo. Tony was 5th place and got a banana. That sucks.

"Hahahahaha.." You laughed humorlessly as you struck the 2nd and 3rd place players. It was the 3rd lap, so you passed the finish line quickly. "Bruh, I kicked you out three times."

"Oh, I didn't know it was (Y/N)'s demon days..." Clint said as he walked inside the living room. You turned to him, dropping the Wii controller.

"Excuse me, BIRDBRAIN, it is only natural." You said. Another wave of cramps seized your body, making you fall. Natasha walked to you and handed you a pill. Bruce called Kate.

A few minutes later, [the wonderful authoress] Kate entered the room grandly. You groaned.

"Prepare to be bitched at." You said in a pained voice. She walked over to her.

"Hi hun, I brought some popcorn and chocolates and other shit if you wanna eat." She said to you. The boys left the three girls away, knowing full well that girls are dangerous.

"You are a life-saver! Thanks, Katy." You smiled at her. 

"Well, I over heard the boys talking about how irate you were and that you over reacted when you cried during the cramps." Natasha filled in. Kate crossed her arms.

'I wanna talk to them.' You thought.

"Let's talk to them and see how they over react." Kate suggested. You and Natasha smirked.

"Sure, Kate."  
\----  
¤Tony¤

"Hi, ladies." He greeted you three meekly. Bruce glanced at them and left the room. The remaining man gulped and stopped his work. "What do you want?"

"We wanna talk." Kate said, as if it was obvious. Well, if you wanna talk, why did the three of you have dangerous glints in your eyes?

"Oh of course." He agreed quickly. 

"We want to know if you really think crying is over reacting." Natasha said bluntly. 

"We wish we could knee you. We can, but we won't." Kate said. The three girls were glaring at him hard.

"Hehe, I don't kno-"

"YOU DAFT BINT!" You yelled at him. "Why so judgemental?" 

At this point, Tony was shaking. "Look, I'm sorry-"

Kate interrupted him by kneeing his nut. He bended over in pain and tears fell down his face.

"Buh bye you sick fuck."  
\---  
*~*Steve*~*  
"So uh, do you want Starbucks?" You asked Steve. Kate left after she kneed Tony since she was laughing and it would probably disrupt work.

"No, thank you ma'am." He refused politely. He doesn't know he's standing next to a Code Red in the house. You slammed your coffee mug on the table angrily and gripped his hand.

"No one refuses me, Rogers." You said angrily. You smiled and let go of his hand. "Actually, I need pizza. GIVE ME PIZZA."

'Shit.'"Okay, ma"-

"AND DROP THE MA'AM."

"Uh okay, (Y/N), let's get pizza." Steve gulped and dialed the number on the phone.  
\---  
*~*Bruce*~*  
Bruce skipped inside the room and grabbed a slice. He was about to turn around when you stabbed the table with a knife.

"Where do you think you're going with that, mister?" You asked in an annoyed voice. He eyed you warily and put the pizza back. "THE FUCK? Have you got no table manners?! What you touch is what you eat!"

He sniffed as he took the pizza and ate it. Steve was shaking besides you. Bruce was probably angry since his arm was growing.

"Listen, Greeny, I will capsize one of Tony's cars and beat you with them until you die and have your internal organs splattered aroud here!" You spat out. Fortunately, Bruce was intimidated anough he bowed and muttered a quick 'sorry' and left the room.

"Listen, (Y/-" Steve was cut off.

"You shit, don't talk to me."  
\---  
*~*Thor*~*  
"THOSE ARE MY FUCKING POPTARTS YOU IDIOT." You drawled at the God. He seemed unfazed before Tony walked in and whispered something in his ear. Thor seemed to be amused.

"Mother Nature is letting you feel her wrath, Lady (Y/N)?" He asked you with an amused smiled on his face. You growled as you nibbled on the Black Forest poptart.

"Fuck you." You muttered. His face fell.

"A lady must not-" You threw a Poptart at him and it hit him between the eyes.  
\---  
*~*Clint*~*  
You were reading a book when an arrow passed beside your arm and struck the drawer besides you. You didn't even look up from your book.

"Clint, I swear I am going to hurl this arrow at you and make sure your brain comes oozing out."

Cue loud noises as he scrambled to get away from you and save his life.  
\---  
*~*Loki*~*  
"Hello-" He was cut off when you slammed down the arrow between his fingers.

"Fuck you." You said as you continued to read your book. Why can't they leave you alone for once?

"My, my, the girl seems-"

"Loki, you have five seconds until I gut you out and burn your empty carcass." You couldn't see the fear in his eyes as he scrambled to get away. You were reading your book.

"Five...four..." He's eyes were wide as he muttered a quick spell and poofed out of the room. "Huh."  
\---  
*~* After a few days*~*  
"WE ARE FREE FROM THE WRATH OF MOTHER NATURE!" The boys yelled. Church songs were playing in the background as they danced and sang to it. The two girls pinched the bridges of their noses. 

"Oh my god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm not irate when I get my period. The PMS, sure, but the period? No. I only get cramps and mood swings and cravings. I love the mood swings.


	13. Bropeest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character to the mix because she sexy af.

Steve started a chatroom.  
Tony is now online.  
(Y/N) is now online.  
"§ø Ì héæ®ð yóû líkë güÿß wïþh âç©éñþ§."-Tony  
"Shut up."-(Y/N)  
Natasha is now online.  
Bruce is now online.  
Clint is now online.  
"Woah Tony u hih or somthin?"-Bruce  
"Ñœ."-Tony  
"..."-Steve  
"Can't you understand him?"-(Y/N)  
Kate is now online.  
Barbara is now online.  
Kate administered a closed chatroom.  
"Tis the reason I closed a chatroom."-Kate  
"Bobbi...?"-Clint  
"Hello, Clint."-Barbara  
"Woah wats dis"-Tony  
"Revelations"-(Y/N)  
Kate turned down the request.  
"Kate pls."-Clint  
"You're pretty sadistic for a 14yo"-Natasha  
"Hello, Natasha."-Barbara  
"Listen Barbie Clint has a wife."-Natasha  
"He does? Well, that's funny cuz I'm his ex-wife."-Barbara  
"..."-Steve  
"I shouldn't hav started dis"-Steve  
"Let's get some popcorn (Y/N)"-Kate  
"Sure, Jan."-(Y/N)  
"Well, that's funny cause Clit here has three children."-Natasha  
"Pfft."-Tony  
"'Clit'"-Kate  
"LMAO."-Bruce  
"Gais"-Clint  
"Yo Clit"-(Y/N)  
"Shut up"-Barbara  
Barbara has left the conversation.  
"Why did you accept the rq"-Clint  
"Well Clit I was admiring the pinkish sky @ 6:24 pm"-Kate  
"Stop with the clit thing its not funny"-Clint  
"Clit"-Kate  
"I swear I will tear your books apart"-Clint  
Wanda is added to the group.  
"Yo Wandadude"-(Y/N)  
"Help Da"-Kate  
"K wat is it"-Wanda  
"Clit threatened to kill my bbies"-Kate  
"Clint I will find you and put a dildo and arrow up in your ass and make sure that the whole NY sees it and then I put Mr.Stark's head up yo ass"-Wanda  
"Bruh"-Tony  
"..."-Steve  
Kate turned down Steve's request.  
"KATE CMON"-Steve  
"I would luv to c dat."-Natasha  
"This is making me feel uncomfortable"-Bruce  
"I thought you weren't into Yaoi?"-Bruce  
"I'm not"-Kate  
"Hey$ Wand$ I wa$nt book$ for$ Chri$tma$."-Kate  
"...Y."-Tony  
"HEEEEEY HERSHEYS ARE HERE!!"-Kate  
"Oh my gawd Kate pls take away the force field"-Bruce  
"Nah, Bruce Almighty"-Kate  
"Can I come"-(Y/N)  
"Yeah Wanda,Nat and (Y/N) its girls nightout"-Kate  
"Oh my gawd a night full of Chocolate"-Natasha  
"And my Swiss Miss order arrived with the Toblerone"-Kate  
"Kate pls"-Steve  
"Please"-Clint  
"Clit no"-Wanda  



	14. Random chap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The randomness chapter that happened between me and my cousin.

Kate  
And I am going to apologize for the first time since I only apologize to nice girls who deserve it.  
Yesterday at 10:12pm  
Isaac  
It's okay, I accept  
Yesterday at 10:12pm · Sent from Messenger  
Kate  
Like Marie. And Hahnna. And Hannah. And Hana.  
Yesterday at 10:12pm  
Isaac  
I found the odd one out  
Yesterday at 10:13pm · Sent from Messenger  
Kate  
And Hanna. And Hhanna. Haxhnna with silent x. And Hazhnna with silent z.  
Yesterday at 10:13pm  
Isaac  
...  
Yesterday at 10:14pm · Sent from Messenger  
Kate  
And Xhannah with silent X. And Channah with silent C.  
Yesterday at 10:14pm  
Kate  
And Hahhnnnaaaahhh.  
Yesterday at 10:15pm  
Isaac  
... okay, moving along  
Yesterday at 10:15pm · Sent from Messenger  
Kate  
Haaaahnnnahhhh is my best friend. Like Mr. Bucket.  
And Mr.Blanket. And Mr. Pencil. And Mrs.Flower. And Mrs.Conditioner.  
Okay, moving along.  
Yesterday at 10:17pm  
Isaac  
...  
Yesterday at 10:17pm · Sent from Messenger  
Kate  
I also have meth friends like: Albert Einstein, Isaac Newton, Katniss Everdeen, America Singer, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Adele Dazeem, John Travolta, Chris Evans and Ethanol Alcohol.  
Math*  
Yesterday at 10:19pm  
Isaac  
That was awkward until you corrected your spelling  
Gtg  
Yesterday at 10:20pm · Sent from Messenger  
Kate  
I also have author friends like: Nicolas Cage, Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr., Paol Coelhoe, L.E. Jams, Kiera Cassie, John Flangon, Thinkerbell, Primrose Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen's carcass, Primrose Everdeen's exploded body, Chris Hemswurt, Puberty and a Dildo.  
Yesterday at 10:22pm  
Kate  
Do stuff  
I also have friends with menstrual cyclones like: Adele Dazeem, Logan Lerman, Lindsay Lohan, My Dad, John Travolta, Anthony Padilla, Thor, Iron Man, Uterus and Poptarts.  
*says all that with the Honest Trailer Guy's voice*  
Yesterday at 10:45pm  
Kate  
Don't you like, have school  
3 hours ago  
Isaac  
I know, I'm leaving in like 6 minutes  
3 hours ago · Sent from Messenger  
Kate  
Oh my gawd XD I'm just here chilling and ur there oh my gawd in 6 minutes I'm going to hell  
3 hours ago  
Isaac  
Yep  
3 hours ago · Sent from Messenger  
Kate  
Good luck with torture called exams  
3 hours ago  
Isaac  
Thanks. It's the final exams for the school year today  
3 hours ago · Sent from Messenger  
Kate  
I hope u fail in Math and History  
Ohhhh my god 4 minutes left  
3 hours ago  
Isaac  
Those two were the easiest actually  
3 hours ago · Sent from Messenger  
Kate  
I hate memorizing dates like hey when did the japanese surrender or like hey when did the americans invent spam  
3 hours ago  
Isaac  
We all do  
3 hours ago · Sent from Messenger  
Isaac  
It's like:  
"I'm not a clock piece of shxt"  
3 hours ago · Sent from Messenger  
Kate  
I also need to memorize presidents during the 2nd shit in order like wtf where do I need this  
3 hours ago  
Isaac  
Oh, seems like I'm going early. Goodbye  
3 hours ago · Sent from Messenger  
Kate  
In math, like durr teach we have calcus in the real world where do I need algebra in the real world anyway  
Byee  
3 hours ago  
\---  
That was 3 hours ago you little *bleeps* I posted this because I just wanted to Idek Isaac is my cousin.  
Tony: Aaaand?  
Steve: *looks amused*  
Kate: When did the Americans invent spam?


	15. Fandoms Chatroom 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a personal rule...1 kudo-1 Chapter. And my chapters are getting piled up but I don't care cuz I dance around my fam's house and sing 'Get Lucky' because when my chaps are piled up that means more kudos and you guys know that I love y'all fine on with the story.  
> Marvel © Stan Lee  
> Story © KatyBerry™

(Y/N) started a chatroom.  
Natasha is now online.  
Tony is now online.  
Bruce is now online.  
Clint is now online.  
Steve is now online  
Thor is now online.  
Pietro is now online.  
Wanda is now online.  
Fury is now online.  
"WOAH FURY PLEASE DONT GET ANGRY WITH US"-(Y/N)  
"I came here to join."-Fury  
"He has a heart aww"-Tony  
"*sweatdrop*"-Steve  
"So uh what do you talk about?"-Fury  
"Fandoms now"-(Y/N)  
"Wait can we talk about shippings?"-Natasha  
"OuO Nat u mah woman"-(Y/N)  
"Ah okay.."-Fury  
"Thor who do you ship."-Steve  
"You and brother Anthony."-Thor  
"STONY BRUH!"-(Y/N)  
"Why do we have to talk about boyxboy pair?"-Fury  
"Ah, its called yaoi"-Bruce  
"Oh oh, I ship Bruce with Tony"-(Y/N)  
"What's it with you guys shipping me with "-Tony  
"Brony."-Steve  
"Wait isn't that a name for fan of MLP?"-Natasha  
"Brony fans"-Steve  
"I don't get you youngsters."-Fury  
"Bronies."-Clint  
"I ship Pietro with Wanda"-Steve  
"Oh!"-Pietro  
"That's...."-Wanda  
"Twincest."-Natasha  
"Actually d only time I shipped a twincest was in Gravity Falls"-(Y/N)  
"Agent (L/N) why do you still watch cartoons?"-Fury  
"Because I am a fan of Phineas and Ferb."-Natasha  
"We are all fans of Phineas and Ferb admit it"-Tony  
"The only cartoon I watched is Shaun the Sheep."-Fury  
"Oh my god"-Clint  
"Nope"-(Y/N)  
"Ah, Assguard is calling me. Bye my sisters and brothers."-Thor  
"*slaps his butt on his way back*"-Bruce  
"THRUCE!"-Clint  
Fury is now offline.  
"Old man can't handle us"-Natasha  
"We're too hot, hot damn"-(Y/N)  
Thor is now offline.  
"I ship Clint with Natasha"-Steve  
"ClinTasha"-Tony  
"Shut up"-Natasha  
"He's got a waifu and childus!"-(Y/N)  
"Wtf"-Bruce  
PewDiePie is now online.  
"Hello how's it going bros my name's PewDiePie."-PieDiePie  
"AHYHHHHHKSIBAUAUR USBIDdbusbifonsinfid"-(Y/N)  
"The God has shown itself."-Natasha  
"The real MVP."-Tony  
"Uh..."-PewDiePie  
"Hail Felix!"-Bruce  
"Aren't the Avengers ducks or something?"-PewDiePie  
"No, we're barrels."-Clint  
"HOLY SHIT!"-PewDiePie  
"He can go screaming for piggeh"-(Y/N)  
PewDiePie is now online.  
"Aww"-Natasha  
"Guys who dat"-Steve  
"Oh poor Capsicle"-Tony  
"U live under a rock"-(Y/N)  
"Hard dick"-Clint  
"Cleve."-Tony  
"Shuuushs"-Natasha  
"Stevasha."-(Y/N)  
"Staph"-Steve  
"So uh how's the pokemon?"-Pietro  
"Oh my gawd guys we forgot you were there XD!"-(Y/N)  
"Actually we went away for a moment."-Wanda  
"Pewds came"-Clint  
"WHATTTAHSODWUDB"-Pietro  
"Ikr"-Natasha  
"Ppl write lemons bout Gardevoirs"-Bruce  
"Pokephilia"-(Y/N)  
"I don't care ehe ehe ehe are"-Bruce  
"You love pokephilia?"-Tony  
"No, but I read lemons."-Bruce  
Bruce's name has been changed into ShyPerv.  
"Oh cmon I though we all agreed to this name thing!"-ShyPerv


	16. Bruhp

Kate started a chatroom.  
(Y/N) is now online.  
Natasha is now online.  
Thorin is now online.  
"Okay who the fuck put Thorin here? Also I need Legolas."-Kate  
"This is me, Thor, lady Kate."-Thorin  
Thorin's name has changed into Thor.  
"Thank you"-Thor  
Tony is now online.  
Steve is now online.  
Bruce is now online.  
Clint is now online.  
"Hi"-Steve  
"Hey everybody"-(Y/N)  
"Hello"-Bruce  
"Guys I has problem."-Kate  
"What's wrong?"-Natasha  
"I'm not famous anymore *puts a paperbag over my head*"-Kate  
"Aw c'mon you've got 17 kudos"-(Y/N)  
"I don't get views nor kudos anymore and I feel like I fucked up something"-Kate  
"Aww"-Clint  
"Make more stories"-Tony  
"My 'Amnesiac' only has 300+ views and 9 kudos"-Kate  
"That's fine. Be thankful you have kudos"-Steve  
"Thanks everyone"-Kate  
Kate is now offline.  
Loki is now online.  
"Now the party don't start 'till I walk in"-Loki  
"Loki get ur ass out Kate is tired writing this I mean her eyes are drooping"-Bruce  
"Her eyes?"-Loki  
"I mean eyelids"-Bruce  
"Bruh"-Tony  
"Go away brother"-Thor  
"Aww bro I wanted to ask if you have any poptarts left"-Loki  
"YOU CANNOT STEAL MY POPTARTS"-Thor  
"Here Loki have a tater tot"-(Y/N)  
"Thanks (N/N)"-Loki  
"Fuck you"-Natasha  
"Omygod (Y/N) can I have some and gravy"-Tony  
"No"-Bruce  
"Nope"-Clint  
"Uhh"-Steve  
"Steve say yes so you can convince (Y/N)"-Tony  
"Fine no"-Steve  
"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!?"-Tony  
Kate is now online.  
"Stop shitting Tony I have back problems and I'm very sleepy and I still have clothes to put in my closet shut up"-Kate  
Kate is now offline.  
"Wow"-Clint  
"I bet she has piles of clothing piled up next to her"-Bruce  
"I know"-(Y/N)  
"Loki is very hungry and horny"-Loki  
"Go wank in your Assguardian bathroom, Kiki"-(Y/N)  
"How dare you?!"-Loki  
"We all dare bruh"-Clint  
"I shall find you and kill you."-Loki  
"Sure, Jan."-Natasha  
Loki is now offline.  
"Let's hide in Tony's en suite."-Steve  
"And have an orgy?"-Tony  
"Tony shut up or I'll castrate you awake and peel off the skin of your baggy balls"-(Y/N)  
"..."-Steve  
"Uh.."-Bruce  
"I don't wish to see that."-Thor  
"Did you know that Ariana Grande said 'I love big black balls' during the Victoria's Secret shit."-Natasha  
"Yeah Ed Sheeran posted it"-Clint  
"And Ariana tweeted 'Bruh'"-Bruce  
"I am quite disturbed by this."-Thor  
"I am distrubed by very black balls."-(Y/N)  
"[Saggy]"-Tony.  
"Ew."-(Y/N)  
"Oh shit help its loki guys"-(Y/N)  
(Y/N) is now offline.  
"(Y/N)?!"-Steve  
"I was going to browse 4chan but I thought, hey lemme help (Y/N)"-Tony  
Tony is now offline.  
Steve is now offline.


	17. Nop.e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember the 1 Kudo=1 Chapter thing? Well, I'm gonna add another chapter after this 'cause I had an Authoress' Note chapter.  
> Peace!  
> Story © KatyBerry™  
> Marvel © Stan Lee

(Y/N) started a chatroom.  
Natasha is now online.  
Tony is now online.  
Thor is now online.  
Steve is now online.  
Bruce is now online.  
Clint is now online.  
"Hi guys"-(Y/N)  
"Jarvis aint working properly"-Clint  
Clint's name has been changed into Katniss.  
"Oh my gawd"-Natasha  
"Hehe"-Tony  
"I will kill you"-Katniss  
Natasha's name has been changed into Peetah.  
"R u alright?"-Peetah  
"So you're shipping Nat and Clit?"-(Y/N)  
"Everybody knows its GalexKatniss"-Bruce  
"FYI, Peetah and Katniss will have children"-Tony  
Tony's name has been changed into PresSnow.  
"Oh now you made me the bad guy?"-PresSnow  
"Yeah u were always d bad guy since d beginning"-Katniss  
"You fucker"-Peetah  
(Y/N)'s name has been changed into Prim.  
"I die?"-Prim  
"Did Prim die?"-PresSnow  
"Yeah Gale exploded her or something"-Katniss  
"What."-PresSnow  
"You know guys I hate Hunger Games"-Bruce  
"....Hungry Games?"-Steve  
"No Steve Hunger Games"-Prim  
"What's that?"-Steve  
"..."-PresSnow  
"Fighting to death"-Peetah  
"Its like Battle Royale but more tame"-Prim  
"And its like The Selection but with bloodshed"-PresSnow  
"Remember the time when the girl cut the neck of another girl with a sickle?"-Prim  
"Battle Royale"-Peetah  
"And when the protagonist split the head of a boy?"-Bruce  
"Holy shit I was fascinated"-Katniss  
"Uhuh"-Prim

"Bruh"-PresSnow  
Steve's name has been changed into Gale.  
"Gale y u kill my sister"-Katniss  
"What?"-Gale  
"Gale y u kill me"-Prim  
"I didn't kill any of you!"-Gale  
"Yes you did"-Peetah  
"Uhuh"-PresSnow  
....  
(Y/N) started a chatroom.  
Natasha is now online.  
Tony is now online.  
Steve is now online.  
Kate is now online.

"BRUH!STEVE!"-Kate  
"?"-Steve  
"....."-(/)  
"YOU'LL DIE!"-Kate  
"WHAT."-Natasha  
"...Kate."-(Y/N)  
Kate administered a closed chatroom.  
"KATE LET ME OUT."-(Y/N)  
"STEVE IT'S TRUE YOU'LL DIE AND TONY WILL KILL YOU!"-Kate  
"What the fcuk stop spewing sht."-Natasha  
"Tony?"-Steve  
"Okay, kid, are you having some hallucinations?"-Tony  
"Uh..."-(Y/N)  
"SIDE ME ON THIS, (Y/N)"-Kate  
"...(Y/N) what are they talking about?"-Natasha  
"Uhhh Steve will die..."-(Y/N)  
"Okay who is his killer?"-Tony  
"...Some dude sent by REDSKULL."-Kate  
"Woah y did u say Tony?"-(Y/N)  
"U watch it on May 6 next year."-Kate  
"WAIT REDSKULL KILLED ME."-Steve  
"HMMM YEAH."-Kate  
"I know about the civil war killing off Steve!"-(Y/N)  
"Bruh they took Steve into custody."-Kate  
"I surrendered?"-Steve  
"Yeah bruh"-(Y/N)  
"CIVIL WAR WAS STARTED BY TONY AND STEVE WHEN STEVE SUDDENLY SURRENDERED ENDING IT"-Kate  
"Okay what is this shit"-Natasha  
"WTF KATE WHAT"-Tony

"..oH MY GOD"-(Y/N)  
"You knew?"-Tony  
"Tony u bitch"-Natasha  
"I DONT-"-Kate  
\-----


	18. Le HuffPost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uh...hiatus. Last chapter was supposed to be released on June 5, but...@*@  
> I has new crush lel I'm asking advice. Should I throw a signboard at him with 'Notice Me Senpai!' Written on it or be a plastic?

(Y/N) is now online.  
Tony is now online.  
Steve is now online.  
Natasha is now online.  
Bruce is now online.  
Thor is now online.  
Clint is now online.  
"Steve don't die on us"-Natasha  
"...don't worry, since Kate warned us, we'll get you covered"-Tony  
"But the government pressures you and it will b d start of d civil war"-(Y/N)  
"What r u talking bout?"-Bruce  
"Nuthing"-(Y/N)  
"We'll talk about this privately, so..."-Natasha  
Kate is now online.  
Cannot kick Kate out.  
"Wtf"-Natasha  
"Hello, homicide"-Steve  
"@.@ I came 4 advice"-Kate  
"Oh on how to cope with Capsicle's loss?"-Tony  
"Wut"-Clint  
"Y r u talking about Steve dying"-Thor  
"Nuthing"-Kate  
"Look I have a new crush"-Kate  
"Wat his name"-Steve  
"Z_______ let's call him Zamuel"-Kate  
"Hm is he tall?"-Tony  
"Nope but his brain is bigger than the whole school"-Kate  
"So he smart af"-Bruce  
"Hah Kate u won't stand a chance"-Natasha  
"Wut I DO HAVE HONORS IN SCHOOL WTF GUYS"-Kate  
"Yeah but"-(Y/N)  
"He is smarter than the whole school"-(Y/N)  
"Have you ever heard of figures of speech"-Kate  
Thor is now offline.  
"Whoops"-Tony  
"Romance isn't for him"-Bruce  
"Romanogers"-(Y/N)  
"Wtf"-Natasha  
"(Y/N) hide lol"-Clint  
"SHXT"-(Y/N)  
"ClinTasha"-Kate  
"Okay two dead ppl"-Natasha  
"..."-Steve  
"..."-Clint  
"Hide bitches"-Natasha  
"Holy shxt"-Kate  
Kate is now offline.  
Natasha is now offline.  
(Y/N) is now offline.  
"Let's plan a funeral"-Clint  
"Yeah so what colors?"-Tony  
"Maybe black and purple?"-Steve  
"Wtf"-Tony  
"Green and purple"-Steve  
"Its a freaking funeral let's just have black"-Clint  
"No let's have red"-Tony  
"Wait we need blue"-Steve  
"Yeah and then white R U FUCKING KIDDIN ME THATS OUR FLAG"-Clint  
"Or France"-Tony  
"White red green"-Steve  
"Italy"-Clint  
"White red blue yellow"-Tony  
"Philippines"-Steve  
"Black yellow red"-Steve  
"Germany"-Tony  
"Or Belgium"-Clint  
"Slr wat we talking about"-Bruce  
"Flags"-Steve  
"Red and white"-Clint  
"Japan"-Bruce  
"White red blue"-Steve  
"America damn"-Tony  
"Russia"-Clint  
"Ah I've got nothing"-Tony  
"Red and white"-Bruce  
"Japan????"-Clint  
"Poland"-Tony  
"Indonesia"-Steve  
Kate is now online.  
"Yo"-Bruce  
Kate kicked all of them out.


	19. Newsflash,bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey uh, wow, last time I updated/published was June 13. *facepalm*...School and I have flu right now. I'm sick while doing this. Yesterday (Friday), I screamed at every student that pissed me off except for the Principal when he passed by our corridor. I was like, "Good afternoon Mr. Villanueva." In a pleasant voice and he replied with the same greeting. I was going to the restroom and poking my Senior Girl Scout pin when I saw him and put a fake face. Then when I went up I screamed at Eunice, my fellow Senior Scout and SPL, who was teaching the Star Scouts a Highway Man Knot because that's a fucking advance knot like who the fuck teaches Grade 3s an advance knot. We only learned advance knots when we were Grade 5-6 and THAT WAS THE PLTC. WE WERE BEING TRAINED THAT TIME WTF THATS NORMAL.  
> Also, I apologized to the Grade 3 students and told them not to imitate us when they grow up.

(Y/N) started a chatroom.  
Kate started a chatroom.  
"Wait is this serious?"-(Y/N)  
"Nah, I'm sick"-Kate  
"Oh, get well soon"-(Y/N)  
Tony is now online.  
Natasha is now online.  
Steve is now online.  
"Kate's sick?"-Steve  
"Yeah"-Kate  
"Get well soon bitch"-Natasha  
"Fuck you"-Kate  
"So...what's your disease?"-Tony  
"Illness. Flu"-Kate  
"Oh...you must be suffering real bad with the throat and dry coughs"-Tony  
"I feel you man"-Tony  
"Like, it hurts so bad even water tastes bad"-Tony  
"@.@ I FEEL YOU TONY"-Kate  
"Aww...does that mean shopping is cancelled?"-Natasha  
"Dude, I screamed at basically everyone in school. Do you want me to scream at everyone in d mall"-Kate  
"No"-(Y/N)  
"Food"-Kate  
"What"-Steve  
"Oh fuck I meant gpod"-Kate  
"'Gpof'"-Natasha  
"*Gpod"-Natasha  
"I meant good"-Kate  
"Lmao so"-Tony  
"Dad came back from the other country"-Kate  
"So u getting spoiled again"-(Y/N)  
"Yep"-Kate  
"Spoiled brat"-Natasha  
"Spoiled *bookworm"-Tony  
"Uh"-Steve  
Steve's name has been changed into Steve_Irwin  
"Who dis"-Steve_Irwin  
"Oh my gawd"-(Y/N)  
"*cries in corner*"-Tony  
"..."-Natasha  
"Kate"-Natasha  
"Y r u all crying like babies"-Kate  
"BECAUSE STEVE IRWIN"-(Y/N)  
"Okay who the trifles is Steve Irwin?"-Steve_Irwin  
"An animal thingy"-Kate  
"KILLED BY A FUCKING STINGRAY"-Tony  
"..."-Steve_Irwin  
"I hope your day got worse, Kate"-Natasha  
"Oh my god"-(Y/N)  
"Everyone loved Steve Irwin"-Tony  
"..O...kay.."-Steve_Irwin  
"Wanna try Charlie Charlie"-Kate  
"No"-(Y/N)  
"Charlie Charlie...does Niccolo like me back?"-Kate  
"No"-Tony  
"He never liked you back, Kate"-Natasha  
"He was your crush for like, 3 years"-(Y/N)  
"I have a new crush"-Kate  
"That's your third crush"-Steve_Irwin  
"U thirsty"-Tony  
"Mhm"-(Y/N)  
"Name's Zamuel"-Kate  
"I bet he ugly af...wait, isn't he an honor student?"-Natasha  
"Are u bisexual or a sapiosexual?"-Tony  
"I think both"-(Y/N)  
"Its called expectations"-Kate  
"Fuck yall"-Kate


	20. lmao hiatus

Hi! I'm KatyBerry, a girl who has no experience whatsoever in writing or cooking. But I am excellent in heating cooked foods.   
Anyway, as you all know, I have school. It started on June 9, and I had a wedding to attend to on June 27. So I'm really busy af like the resort is in an isolated place! Camarines Sur, please update. BTW that's a place in the Philippines. The wedding was held in Naga, and the day before the wedding my sis and I caught tadpoles and we named this one tadpole Trevor after Neville Longbottom's toad. So anyway, I also stole yellow roses. By the way my sis and I are both minors, but we drank beer, rum, wine, Coke Rum and margaritas. I hate the taste.  
So my sis gave a speech for the wedded couple, and she said. "I congratulate both of you for your magnificent wedding and wonderful food. I liked the tiramisu best. Also, thank you for letting my sister and I drink alcohol even though we're underage." And the groom was like, "Oh my god."  
So yeah, super busy! I'm staying at school until 5 pm on Monday because I missed Friday and I have to catch up. So work, work, work, work, work.  
Yeah, I'm super tired of airplanes and I wanted to kick the Captain a while ago (I just arrived from the airport) because TURBULENCE. CAN YOU STOP ROCKING THE DAMN PLANE. I PUKED THREE TIMES ALREADY.   
So, see you again!  
KatyBerry  
P.S. I have a new crush lel.


	21. Me. Myself and I...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This might be the last chapter of Avengers and I, for some reason, Reader-chan isn't here! ;-;! This can be like, me chapter. That's why its called "Me, Myself and I"! NO AVENGERS OH MY GOD. I AM REALLY SORRY, BUT I WANNA SHARE WONDERFUL NEWSSS TO YOU. BUT. AVENGERS. THIS IS WHY YOU CAME. I AM SORRY.

I logged in my Facebook account, only to see 180 messages waiting for me. The heck bruh. I watched PewDiePie for a day and this is what I get? Not cool. I opened the chat between me and Koleen first.  
Koleen  
kATE I FINISHED A CHAPTER.  
KATE  
ARE YOU THERE  
WHERE ARE YOU  
HELLO  
Me  
Dafuq hiiii lmao we watched Ant-man. again Stan Lee there and the fuqing Avengers XD  
i WATCHED POODS YESTERDAY  
ALSO Agar.io is some laggy shit  
Koleen  
I FINISHED YOUR LIFE STORY  
Me  
DONT CARE CAN WE GO TO YOUR BRO'S CAF  
Koleen  
Sure y not  
Me  
Lets ask Zam  
Koleen  
K  
Me  
wait ask Nigel first  
Remember when Zam left the group cuz it was awkward af  
Koleen  
Yeah  
....  
\-----  
THE NEXT FUCKING DAY WAS A FRIDAY. YOU KNOW WHAT? ZAM CAME UP TO ME, AND SAID.  
"Yeah I'll go on Tuesday with you."  
I WAS LIKE, WHAT.  
NO.  
KOLEEN TOLD ZAM.  
IT WAS A JOKE.  
I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM.  
HELP.  
WE HAVE THE GROUP STUFF TOMORROW.  
NIGEL, ME, KOLEEN AND ZAM WILL GO TO THE CAFE.  
ADVICE.  
PLEASE.  
ZAM IS A REALLY GOOD AND SMART GUY.  
AND HE'S NOT OBLIVIOUS TO STUFF LIKE THIS.  
I'M BECOMING PARANOID.  
PEOPLE ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN, HELP.


	22. Plz no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao school tho

(Y/N) started a chatroom

(Y/N)- hELLO

(Y/N)- IS IT ME YOU'RE LOOKING FOR

Starkissed is now online.

Rogermany is now online

Thorthodox is now online. Bannerisms is now online.

Romanoffline is now online.

Starkissed- nat how iconic

Romanoffline- did u mean ironic?

Thorthodox- Hello.

Starkissed- fROM THE OTHER SIDE

(Y/N)- I MUSTVE CALLED A THOUSAND TIMES

Rogermany- ...? Adele?

Bannerisms- TO TELL YOU IM SORRY

Romanoffline- FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART

Rogermany- WHY THE FUCK YOU LYIN

Bartonline is now online.

Starkissed- WHY YOU ALYWAYS LYIN

Bartonline- oh

Thorthodox- mmmMMMmMMHhhmMMmHHHHHhhhhh

Romanoffline- STOP FUKCIN LYING

(Y/N)- omfg look at his

(Y/N)- HUFFLEPUFFS ARE LOYL

Thorthodox- which meansssss?????????

(Y/N)- STONY!!!111!!!1!!!

Bartonline is now offline.

Starkissed- aww he feelin op

Rogermany- out of place

Bannerisms- OOP*

(Y/N)- So yesterday I

Romanoffline- NOBODY CARES

Rogermany- awtsu

Thorthodox- gud luck bye

Starkissed- ????????????

(Y/N)- HOLY SHIT THERES A METE

The chatroom is now closed due to no one being online.


	23. I Cri Evrytiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bYE

You opened a chat room.  
Steve is now on.   
Tony is now on.  
Clint is now on.  
Natasha is now on.  
Bruce is now on.  
Thor is now on.  
Katy is now on.  
Natasha: kATY YOU FUCK  
You: YOU LEFT THIS FANFIC  
Katy: i became lazier that's all  
You: YOU'RE MAKING A FUCKING UNDERTALE FIC AND TRYING TO UPDATE IT EVERY SINGLE DAY  
Katy: i get into different fandoms, ok? I sin in Undertale   
Steve: sin?????  
Natasha: NO  
Thor: my lady, NO  
Bruce: NO  
Clint: FUCK  
Tony: NO HES A CINNAMON ROLL TOO PRECIOUS FOR THIS WORLD  
You: KATY NO  
Katy: KATY YES  
Steve: ??  
Katy: sex  
You: NOOOOOOOOOO  
Steve: oh shut it, (Y/N), it's not like you don't 'sin' anyway.  
Tony: cause you just got dunked on  
Bruce left the conversation.  
Natasha: Katy why do you do this?  
Clint: yeah why  
Katy: because I can. Peez outtt motherfuckers,,,,  
You: :/  
Thor: this is why no one like you  
Katy kicked Thor out of the conversation.  
Katy: fukk off  
You: we would if you didn't act so high all the time  
Katy: 420 blaze it MLG game of the year try it  
Clint: NO  
Natasha: FUCK NO NO NO NO  
Tony: YES YES YES HIGH FIVE  
You: ?  
Steve: what???  
Tony: STEVE MY LOVE TRY IT  
Katy: YEAH (Y/N) TRY IT  
You: okay????  
Steve left the conversation.  
Natasha: oh my god  
Clint: you are all fucks bye.  
Clint left the conversation.  
Natasha: congrats on corrupting (Y/N) and Steve. Both cinnamon rolls will be truly missed.  
Natasha left the conversation.  
Katy: get #shrekt (Y/N), Steve  
Tony: yeah and bye   
Tony left the conversation.   
Katy: I need slep now bye  
Katy left the conversation.  
You: I wonder what game of the year 420 blaze it is...  
Steve: yeah, let's play it, but bye, (Y/N). Katy's calling my ass.  
You: bye  
Steve left the conversation.  
You left the conversation.  
Katy is now on.  
Katy: SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY.  
Katy left the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do drugs. Also, play Game of the Year 420 Blaze It. Just don't smoke weed or do ANY drug at all. Please.


End file.
